When angels cry
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Harry's dead...his friends visit his grave..everybody ends up crying...except draco...cos he's mean and isnt harry's friend
1. Third time lucky

Summary:O.K… Harry's dead (sorry, please don't hurt me!) and this is basically a little story about everyone (well not everyone….just some people) visiting his grave, and talking to him and crying and yeah. Hope you like it.

Pairings:Fred/Angelina, Oliver/Katie, George/Alicia, a little Harry/Cho, Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione.

By the way Harry was killed by Voldemort at the end of his 7th year, but managed to kill Voldemort anyway…yay…so yes Harry did manage to save the world…yay. There's probably only going to be just the 8 chapters, cos I don't think this story is really very good. Anyways review if you want to. No pressure. PLEASE REVIEW!!! That's all folks, now onwards with the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Cho Chang – Third time lucky 

A young woman of about 18 with long black hair and sad black eyes stood at the foot of Harry James Potter's grave, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god, Harry!" she choked, as she tried to wipe her tears away. They only fell harder. "Harry, I'm… I'm so sorry Harry! I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, or made you mad, or anything… I really never meant for any of it! I'm sorry! I'm so unbelievably sorry Harry… please, please forgive me! Please forgive me Harry…please!"

She desperately tried to control herself, but it didn't work. The tears came harder and harder, and she wrapped her arms around her shaking body and pressed her hand to her mouth. Eventually, however, the tears subsided, and she peered quietly down at his grave once more.

"I really am sorry Harry ", Cho said "I'm sorry for always crying so much, I'm sorry I was always too stubborn to go crawling back to you, even though I always knew that I should", she sighed, "And I'm sorry about Michael and Seamus and Justin and all the other guys I went out with, just to try and make you mad. It wasn't fair to them. I just wished I really could have loved them, just as they loved me, just like Cedric loved me and…just like you loved me," she closed her eyes tightly, fighting another onslaught of tears.

After a while she said, "I wanted to. Love them, I mean. I really really did. But whenever I told them that, or fooled them into thinking that, god, even when I tricked myself into thinking that I loved them… I knew it wasn't true. Because this little voice inside my head would always be saying ' You don't love HIM you love HARRY' and I knew that it was true. The only one I loved out of all of them was you. I just wished they knew it too, then maybe it wouldn't have hurt everybody so much". She sighed, "Harry I've seen the only two mean I've ever loved, you know, in that way, to the grave and I can't take that anymore, my heart can't take all this pain anymore!"

She paused, knowing that she couldn't keep lingering here, in Harry and Cedric's final resting places anymore; she _had _to move on, even if it killed her to leave them both behind. She slowly laid a bouquet of red roses on Harry's grave and yellow roses on Cedric's, then she whispered "Goodbye Harry, goodbye Cedric, I won't ever forget either of you." She smiled " I can't keep loving you both because you're not coming back, and I can't love a memory anymore..." she squared her shoulders and grinned down at the two headstones, which were two away from each other. "So wish me luck guys, you know what they say: third time lucky!" She blew a kiss to both the names on their tombstones and turned around and strode away, crying, from the only men she had ever loved, and the last, she knew, deep down, that she ever would.

A.N: did you like? I hope so…anything you need to say can be said by clicking the little purple-blue button down there hint hint…. Chapter two: Fred George Weasley It never crossed our minds and Chapter three; Oliver Wood – Excellent seeker, even better man…. are on the way.


	2. It never crossed our minds

O.k. this is the second chapter of eight in this little story thingy. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 : Fred & George Weasley – It never crossed our minds 

The loud popping noise a witch or wizard makes whenever they apparated echoed around the silent graveyard. The man who had just appeared at the grave covered in red roses looked around him, brown eyes anxious. Moments later his look brightened as a second 'pop' sounded and another young man stepped up next to the first, brushing bright red hair from his eyes as he did so. "Thought you had decided to finally ditch me, George", the first man muttered to the second, who could have been his absolute mirror image.

George glanced briefly at his twin 19 year old brother through dead-looking sad eyes, yet managed to joke "Fred, would I ever do that to you?", brightly in return. "Course you wouldn't!" Fred replied, equally as cheerful. Then his face also became more sombre, as the two boys moved a little closer to the grave. Fred stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and murmured "Heya Harry". On his right George subconsciously mimicked his brother's pose and mumbled, "G'day Harry" in greeting to the headstone.

They were silent for a moment, then Fred suddenly said out loud " Hey, d'you remember, Harry, when we planted that nest or rats in Snapes office, and he was running all round the school for half the night, screaming his greasy head off, cos a couple of them got inside his trousers, and one latched on to his…" George frowned, "I don't remember that, when was that?" he asked. "Oh, it was when you first got a crush on Alicia, back in 6th year, and you were too busy drooling over her to pull anything good off for a few weeks." Fred replied airily. George nodded slowly in remembrance "Oh yeah…"

They were silent, again, then George said, "Hey guys, remember when we poured two bottles of Firewhiskey into Percy's water pitcher, and he drank it all in nearly one go, and got completely wasted and threw all over the First year girls' dorm room?" "Yeah" Fred grinned, "And he stayed in his bed for a week, petrified that they'd take his Head Boy…I never figured out how he got up there though…" George frowned, "Me either…" They lapsed into silence again, and then Fred said, "I suppose this is the part when Harry would share something". George nodded blinking both angry and sad tears from his normally bright eyes.

Fred sighed, "I never thought this could actually happen Harry." "I mean, we saw you, what, a little under an hour before… you know…" George whispered.

"It just never crossed our minds that…" Fred was unable to continue, his emotions got the better of him, and he turned away with his hands over his grief stricken face. "That we wouldn't ever see you again!" George too broke down, and the twins sobbed together for a little while in front of Harry's gravestone. Fred suddenly straightened, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes and said, "I have to head off Harry, Angelina's incredibly emotional because of the pregnancy…if I don't keep in contact with her for too long she gets scared and starts to think something's happened to me… thank god there's only a few more days left until the baby's born!" he laughed, then murmured "We'll all be back soon, mate, I'll bring my baby boy to meet you eh?" before disappearing. "Yeah we'll come A.S.A.P, promise, see you soon Harry", George agreed, before he too disappeared, and several birds in a nearby willow tree took flight, squawking angrily at the sudden pair of noises.


	3. An even better man

This is the 3rd chapter and is Oliver Wood's P.O.V… and I reckon it is probably the worst written of all 8 chapters. (I'm sorry!)

Chapter 3: Oliver Wood – Even better man 

A 21 year old man by the name of Oliver Wood stood staring at the headstone of his old Seeker's grave. Oliver had his broomstick over his shoulder and his Puddlemere United Quidditch robes on. "So… well, hi Harry, how're you doing?" he asked, then snorted sullenly to himself "now why the hell am I asking you that? You can't exactly answer me can you?" he was quiet for a minute or two, then mumbled "but I wish you could".

He glanced slowly around, instinctively taking note of the bright sun and the light nor-westerly breeze, before he said, "well looks like fairly good conditions for practice later today…we're up against the Cannons on Saturday," he laughed, "Ron's been trying to bribe me for weeks to get me to let a few goals slide, but when I told him I'd only do it if he promised to do the same he got all offended and stomped off…hasn't spoken to me since Tuesday!"

He nodded thoughtfully "should be wicked match, Ron's just recruited a new Beater and a pair of new Chasers… can you believe he scored the captaincy only 5 minutes into the job?", he rubbed his hand together eagerly, and if Harry was still alive he would have noticed the almost manic look in the other young mans eye when faced with prospect of an up coming match, "I absolutely cannot wait to get out on to that pitch on Saturday!" Oliver cried excitedly.

His enthusiasm, however, faded after a minute. "I really wish you were still around to see all this… hell you'd probably be on the starting side for the England team itself by now!". He dropped down onto the grass by the grave and absentmindedly fiddled with one of the red roses smothering it. "Katie was going to come down and visit you too, but she had to work. Interviewing those two Patil twins about some new hair-care range or something, but I'm supposed to tell you from her that she misses you heaps," he smirked, "hell we all miss you Harry!"

The young man scowled at the grave, "you know, you were the best Seeker I've ever come across… seriously! You were really tremendous! Definitely had your fathers expertise Harry, he was just as awesome, from what I've heard from my dad… he was telling me…this was ages ago, back when I was still in Hogwart's, my 6th year, I think… about this game he'd once played alongside your dad, James, (they were played the same positions we do!), for Gryffindor. He was saying that they were playing the final match for the Cup, and your dad caught the Snitch in less than a minute! Honest! The whistle had hardly blown, and the Quaffle hadn't even been caught! But there he was with the Snitch in his hand! The game only took about 10 seconds, and it was against Slytherin too!".

He laughed for awhile then said "oh bloody hell, Harry, who am I kidding aye? I just keep changing the subject every time I start to talk about how much we all miss you, and how guilty everyone feels about getting on with their lives. I mean, there's Fred and Angelina, married, and Ang just gave birth to their son yesterday morning. Katie and me are getting married in a month… and George's just proposed to Alicia! The thing is, like I said, we all feel guilty cos it feels like we're leaving you in the past. And we none of us want that. We don't want you to be nothing but a memory when you meant so much to all of us. We want you to come back and be real again. And we all want to have another game of Quidditch together again too!"

He swiped the dampness from his eyes and stood up, "I need to go pal, Katie said I gotta stop in back home before practice, once the interview is over, cos she wants to 'quickly' check that all the men's ties match the women's lip gloss or some stupid little detail like that! If I'm late for practice I'll never talk to her again!', he joked, smiling, then he murmured, "you were an excellent Seeker Harry, but you were an even better man. We want to hold the memories of you so close and we don't ever want to let go and fully move on…but we know we have to do it some day… we just don't want to man… we didn't ever think we could loss you…".

He wiped his damp eyes again and turned to leave, then hesitated and turned back. His sad expression had suddenly changed to one full of laughter and good-natured mocking, "I suppose… because we're all having a hard time letting you properly leave us… that must be why Fred and Ang named him Harry!" he burst our laughing, wishing he could see his old friends face, and the stunned look of horror it would most likely display. "See you soon, buddy" he called, then mounted his broom, kicked of in to the air and, still laughing, flew away.

Hope you liked it… Draco Malfoy's chapter: Crying on the inside is coming…please R&R!! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far you guys are so cool! I love you! thanks heaps…adios


	4. Crying on the inside

Ok this is my 4th chapter…it's Draco Malfoy's and its really short and doesn't make much sense…even to me and hey! I'm the one who wrote it!! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy – Crying on the inside 

Draco Lucius Malfoy sauntered through the cemetery gates, his pale grey eyes narrow and his lip curled. His favourite and therefore most common expression was on display: Loathing. He let out an impatient breath through his nose as he paused and surveyed his surroundings, then stormed up the pebbled path that threaded it's way through the graveyard. His stride, as always, was purposeful. He walked with his shoulders back, chin up, and cold eyes glaring forwards. He walked the walk of someone who knew why they were there, and exactly what they wanted out of it.

Well, sadly, for Draco, this wasn't actually correct. He had absolutely no idea why he was there. _But _he did know what he wanted. The pleasure of being able to stand over that _worthless _Potter's grave, and, of course, do what he did the best: Gloat. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted to do, because Potty was dead, and he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was very much alive. He smiled as he approached the, but it was a cold, cocky smile that perfectly matched (there was no other word for it) the murderous look in his eyes.

He came to a halt at Harry's grave and sneered down at the thousands of red roses that blanketed it and then shifted his gaze to the tombstone. "Well, well, well Potter", he snarled, "didn't I warn you of this? Didn't I say to you, all the way back on our very first day, back in the First year, that this was how you would end up?" He turned then to glare at the two graves closest to Harry's. Lily and James Potter's final resting places lay on either side of Harry's. Draco then turned his scathing look onto the grave that was placed on the other side of James's. This grave belonged to Lily and James's best friend, and Potty's godfather, Sirius Black. Black's grave was fairly recent. In fact it was only a little over two years old and more recent than the grave that lay a little way over, next to Lily Potter's.

_This_ grave was also covered in roses, like Potty's, but they were pale yellow instead of blood red. Draco wandered away from Potty's red covered gravesite to get a closer look at Cedric Diggory's, the other Hogwart's student murdered by the Dark Lord. Draco studied the little plaque on the headstone. It read:

Cedric Amos Diggory.

1982 – 2000.

"Remember the boy who was

Good, and Kind, and Brave,

Because he strayed across

The path of Lord Voldemort.

Remember Cedric Diggory."

Quote by: A.P.W.B. Dumbledore.

Draco glowered angrily down at Diggory's grave, and then stalked back to Potty's. The death of Lord Voldemort had once and for all be-ridden every magical person of his or her fear of him. He was dead, finally, at the hands of Harry James Potter, the only person who could ever have done it. Yet no one had realised that, if Harry was the only person who could kill Voldemort, then did that make Voldemort the only person who could Harry in return? Apparently, the answer was yes. Potty's best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had found Harry themselves, dead. Obviously Harry and the Dark Lord had killed each other, a result of the Prophecy no one had thought possible. To them it was either: Harry kills Voldemort, or Voldemort kills Harry. Not both.

"Well Potter," Draco whispered malevolently, "I don't know, nor does anyone, if it was Voldemort who killed you, or whether, perhaps, the rumours that you killed yourself are true…but I do know this," he went silent for a moment, then hissed, "I may not be bawling my eyes out like the rest of the world over your deathbed Potty…but…I am crying on the inside." He smiled, "because, Harry, I wish it was me who'd killed you!" He laughed, "You hear me Potter? I wish it were me! Even if I'd been imprisoned in Azkaban for it and even if I'd been killed in return, like Voldemort, for it! I wish to god I could have been the one to say 'Avada Kedavra', I wish it was _me _who got to watch you fall, lifeless, to the ground, never to rise again… and I wish I was the last thing you saw before you died, whether I was living, or dead myself!"

He leaned down and hissed coldly to the headstone, right to Harry's name, "I WISH IT HAD BEEN ME POTTER". Then with one last glare, and kick directed at some of the many roses, he turned on his heel and stormed away, his long black cloak swirling around him. Draco Malfoy stamped away from his deceased worst enemy with his silver eyes narrow, lip curled and his face full of hate. Yet still not knowing the real reason he'd ever been there in the first place.

Okie dokie…so what do you think? The next chapter will be Remus Lupin's… but I don't have a title for it yet… I'm hunting for something to do with how crap he feels about still living while James, Lily, Sirius and Harry are all together again…. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated… thanks.

P.s. thanks heaps to all my reviewers, you all rock! Especially thanks to Chica91 and Britni Puccio… you two are soooooooo awesome!


	5. Stand for them

O.K, this is Remus Lupins P.O.V, thanks to all who've reviewed…. LOVE YOU! And so, without any further ado, I give you…Stand for them.

**Chapter 5: Remus Lupin –Stand for them.**

A man dressed in indigo blue robes was walking up to the five graves that were all placed together under the huge willow tree in one corner of the cemetery. His name was Remus Lupin and he slowly came to a halt in front the grave covered in lilies. Remus stretched out a hand and touched the headstone, then murmured, "hiya Lils, wonderful weather we're having," he smiled gently down at the flowers covering the grave of the woman who had practically been in sister in every way other than blood, then moved on to the grave next to hers. Clearly he found it to painful to stay at Lily's grave any longer.

The next grave was smothered in yellow roses. "Hello there young Master Diggory, lovely roses by the way," he said, forcing himself not to remember the boy who'd once been one of his students when he'd taught at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a year. Lord Voldemort had killed the boy in Cedric's final year at Hogwart's, the year after Remus had left. Remus moved on now, to the grave that was laying on the other side of Lily's, the grave that belonged to her son, Harry.

Lord Voldemort had also murdered Harry, like he had Cedric, but not before Harry had released the Avada Kedavra Curse and killed Voldemort too. Harry's grave, like Cedric's once again, was smothered in roses, this time a deep blood red. Remus supposed to himself that both the boys had roses due to the fact they had both been Hogwarts students when they'd died, both at the age of 18.

"Hi Harry, how about those Chudley Cannons last Sunday, eh, Ron played very well." Remus immediately hurried on from Harry's grave, just like he'd done at Lily's and Cedric's, finding that it didn't hurt as much if he just said hello, and blabbered about something as insignificant as the weather, or roses, or Quidditch. The grave he came to next belonged to Harry's father and Lily's husband, James Potter. James had been one of Remus's best friends back in their days at Hogwarts and afterwards. Not that either James, not Lily had had much of an afterwards. They'd both been killed protecting their son from Voldemort (yes, him again), when Harry had only been a year old.

On the other side of James's tulip choked grave lay the grave of their other best friend from Hogwarts, Sirius Black. Remus came to a standstill halfway between James and Sirius's graves and sat down on the grass. He glanced over at James grave, again, and smirked, "I can't believe they did this to you, Prongs, my good friend, I mean the roses for Harry and Mr. Diggory, and lilies for Lily, well, that's all fine and dandy, but they gave you _tulips_," he dissolved in laughter, then calmed himself. He imagined that if Sirius were still alive he'd be laughing at James too, so he said, "like you can talk, Padfoot, they've given you hydrangeas!"

The air was filled with his laughter for quite some time, before he suddenly stopped. "I wish you guys were all still here, I miss you so much," he sighed, "you guys are so lucky, you're all together up in heaven, and that's great, that's wonderful, but I just miss you. It's not all that fun, being the last Marauder standing, especially because I was the one who killed Peter…"

The guilt of being the murderer of his ex-other best friend still hung heavy in Remus's mind, even though Peter had betrayed them and had been responsible for Lily and James's deaths. A memory came to him suddenly, of their last day at Hogwarts, in their final year. Remus and Lily, being Head Girl and Boy had both given excellent, and in Lily's case emotional, speeches and their little group of 7 had gone down to the lake side, one last time before they boarded the Hogwarts Express, and returned to their homes.

The Marauders, which consisted of James (Prongs), Peter (Wormtail), Sirius (Padfoot), and Remus himself (Moony), had all settled under their favourite tree. Lily and her two friends, Caitlin and Elaine, were standing together, bawling their eyes out and hugging each other a few feet away. Prongs sat, watching Lily cry, shaking his head in bewilderment before he turned to his friends, "guys, why're they crying? They're gonna see each other tomorrow anyway, and we're all coming back here in a few weeks in any case, for the wedding!!"

Padfoot merely raised an eyebrow, "they're women, man, they use any excuse to cry…" Prongs frowned, "yeah but why?" "I dunno mate, blame hormones…" "Guys have hormones too, you know, so why don't we ever cry as much?" Wormtail asked, scratching his head in confusion. Prongs laughed, "well Wormtail, I've seen you cry a million times… remember when we told him the Weird Brothers had broken up… cried like a baby for weeks…" he started laughing again.

"Well you cried when Lily first rejected you! You cried nearly every single time she rejected you!" Wormtail yelled, in his defence. "I did not!" Prongs roared, then he hissed in undertone "Wormtail keep your voice down, she's right over there!" he jerked his thumb at where Lily was standing, still crying into Elaine's shoulder. Padfoot laughed, then Moony said, "Padfoot you can't laugh! You cried when the Tornados won on Saturday!"

"Yeah, but those were happy tears," Padfoot replied, waving a hand in dismal, "besides Moony, you cried when you got 105 on that Potions exam last year!" "Well, I was expecting a lot more, I mean I even made the Potion itself three times, just to make sure…" he was cut of by a loud groan from his friends "all right, all right, I'll stop… so Prongs, wedding plans all done," "Damn well better be!" Prongs muttered darkly, "taken bloody long enough…" they all laughed….

Another memory replaced the first one in Remus's head. This time, it was the day Harry had been born. Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot had all gone racing down to St. Mungos when Prongs had called, and they'd all sat patiently in the waiting room, while he'd paced up and down, up and down. The Healers had kicked him out of the delivery room cos he'd started loudly demanding to know why, exactly, the Chief Healer knew _exactly _how many centimetres Lily was dilating.

Padfoot and Wormtail were both still sniggering about Prongs' over protectiveness of his wife, when one of the Trainee Healers popped her head out the door, and asked, "is Mr James Potter here?" Prongs had practically bowled her over in his eagerness to get to his baby, "yes, yeah that's me," he murmured, while hopping up and down on one foot, "can see my wife now?" "Yes, Sir, right this way," the Healer replied, holding the door open for him. Prongs glanced at his three friends, who all gave him the thumbs up, except Padfoot, who pretended he'd accidentally raised the wrong finger, and Prongs immediately leapt inside.

About 10 minutes later the door opened again, and the same Healer stepped out again, "Mr Sirius Black, Mr Peter Pettigrew and Mr Remus Lupin?" she looked at them, and they nodded, "you're allowed to go in." Padfoot and Wormtail both tried to get through the door at the same time. They both got stuck, so Moony shoved them in the backs, and stepped over them as they tumbled to the floor.

Lily was sitting up, holding a tiny little bundle in her arms. Prongs was sitting in the bed next to her, cooing over the baby. Moony opened his mouth to speak, as he approached the bed, bit words failed him, as he stared down at the baby boy. Finally, the sounds of Padfoot and Wormtail struggling to their feet behind him brought him back to his senses, and he asked, "what's his name?"

Lily grinned up at him, green eyes bright, "Harry!" she replied. Prongs looked up to, as Padfoot and Wormtail finally managed to stand, his mouth was open slightly, and he kept looking from Lily, to little Harry, to Moony, to Wormtail, to Padfoot, then back to Lily again. He looked completely dazed. Padfoot smirked, and then said "Prongs you look like your going to faint… lemme see my Godson".

Everyone crowded around the bed and gazed down at the little boy nestled in his fathers arms, now, looking up at them from out of luminous green eyes. "Your eyes, Lily, but the poor little thing had Prongs' hair," "HE"S NOT A THING HE"S MY SON!" Lily screamed, apparently still emotional from the birth. Wormtail cowered, "right, sorry Lily…" everyone else laughed….

That memory was suddenly replaced with the one of their last night all together, before, unbeknown to any of them except Peter, the Potters' death. Lily had already put Harry down to bed, and was now asleep herself, on Prongs' shoulder, and Peter had left earlier, saying he had a few errands to run. The clock on the mantelpiece chimed midnight, and Padfoot yawned, "cripes, it's midnight, I better bugger off, got work in the morning,"

Moony nodded, "yeah me too," they stood, pulled on their jackets, and said goodnight to Prongs. But as they took a pinch of Floo Powder each, and prepared to leave, Prongs suddenly said, "Guys, wait a moment." They both looked at him, where he sat, gazing into the fire. He looked up at them, his eyes burning with something none of them had ever seen before, and when he spoke, his voice sounded huskier than usual. "Guys I want you to promise me that, if anything happens to me and Lily, you'll look after Harry?"

Moony immediately started to shake his head, and Padfoot said, "don't talk like that, mate, you're safe, nothing will happen!" "Just promise me!" Prongs half yelled, causing Lily to stir slightly.

"All right, we promise,' "thank you" Prongs said, "and guys?" "Yeah?" Moony asked. "Friends forever?" Padfoot grinned and nodded and Moony said, "yeah, friends forever"…

Remus felt tears sting his eyes, but he didn't bother to stop them, so they fell silently. He slowly stood, and whispered, "friends forever," then he turned and walked away. The last Marauder hurried out of the cemetery gates, then apparated back to his flat. He sat down on the couch, buried his face in his hands and cried. Because that's all the last Marauder standing could do. Cry. Cry for the brothers he'd lost, and force himself to keep on standing, for them, because he reckoned that was the least he could do.

So… did you like it? I thing I had a bit of writer block or something, but don't worry, the sixth chapter, Hermione's chapter is coming…. Please R&R!! I'm frantic! Anyways… I have to go so, adios 


	6. Always be three

O.k.… this is Hermione's P.O.V…. hope you enjoy…. also to those two anonymous reviewers who I appear to have offended in two of my other stories…my heartfelt apologies… I meant no offence, and I promise my mistakes will not happen again. And now, my newest chapter….

Chapter 6: Hermione Granger – Always be three 

Hermione Granger settled back against the solid marble of Harry's gravestone. On the other side of the headstone there were thousands of red roses, all lain out for Harry, and millions of pieces of parchment underneath them, all bearing messages of continuous worship and heartbroken sorrow for the death of the Boy who Lived. But Hermione liked the reverse side of the headstone better. This was mainly because she could lean back against it, and it felt like Harry was there again, supporting her, like always. It was also because this opposite side, which no one ever paid any attention to, was like her, and Ron Weasley's own, private memorial site for their best friend.

While everyone else laid out roses and parchment as tributes for Harry, Ron and Hermione had simply carved words into the back of the stone, where no one else would ever bother to look. This way, it felt as though the three of them were together again. Hermione ran one finger over the words cut into the stone. She knew that wherever Harry was, this was the only thing, out of all of the actions done because of his death, which he'd want to see.

She missed him terribly. She knew that Ron did too, of course, but for some reason, the two of them never talked about Harry, or the night he'd died. "Harry! I miss you… I wish you were here…" she always said this, every time she visited his grave, "if you were, then you'd be able to help me figure out what's wrong with Ron… oh, what a silly thing for me to say! He misses you! Just like I do…." She sighed, and allowed the tears that had threatened her for the last 15 minutes, to fall. "Harry, it's so stupid! We always said we'd always be together… all three of us… I mean, you're here, I'm here… but why isn't he here!"

As soon as she'd said those words, she knew what Harry would say, she smiled, "yes, I suppose you're right… no matter where we are, we're always together, just us three…I was wrong to doubt it, but it's just so hard!", she jumped up suddenly, hearing someone call her name, "Hermione!", Ron was striding towards her. "Ron! What're you doing here?" she asked, as she hurried forwards to meet him. He shrugged, "just thought I'd come see Harry…haven't been here in a while…" he stepped around to the back of the tombstone, where the words they'd engraved still stood out in the stone.

Silence stretched between them, before he glanced at his watch, and said, " I have to get going, I'll see you Harry, bye hermione." He turned then, and walked away. Hermione watched him go, frowning. She new he didn't really have to leave; he just didn't want to talk. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until he's ready, Harry," she murmured, "then maybe he'll understand you aren't gone, perhaps he'll finally see you're still with him, with us…" she smiled down at the words Ron had read, "and then, he'll realise that these aren't just words…" she indicated to the engraving on the back of the stone.

After a few minutes, she turned and hurried after Ron. It was time to get him to finally see that the words were true. As she rushed off, she glanced back, and although she couldn't see the writing, from this far away, she still understood the words perfectly. And now it was time for Ron to understand them to.

'No matter what you do, no matter where you may be, I hope you'll always remember, that it will always be us three. It will always be us three; we will always be together, because not even death can separate us, we will stay this way forever. This is how it is, I'm glad now that you can see, that even though it's hurting, it'll always be just us three. So now you know, and you don't have to cry; just because our spirit was broken, that doesn't mean it died. We'll stay this way for eternity and beyond, standing tall and proud forever, we will always be three, forevermore, and I promise we will face it all together.' Those engraved words were she and Ron needed. Couldn't he see that?

So, did ya like it? Please RR! Ron's chapter coming soon…. adios


	7. Friends don't say goodbye

G'day, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been real busy with school and stuff… NCEA sucks! Anyways, this is Ron's chapter. It takes place immediately after Hermione's. (Note: most of the other chapters were a few days apart… like Oliver Woods took place 3 days after the twins'…etc.) And so, with all that out of the way, I present to you…

Chapter 7: Ronald Weasley - Friends don't say goodbye 

Ron Weasley scowled. He was not happy. He'd just had a terrible fight with Hermione Granger, his best friend, and he was now feeling very sulky indeed. He tugged jacket tighter around him as he stormed across the grassy hill, towards the willow trees where Harry's grave lay. He didn't want to be there. It had been about six months since Harry's last battle with Voldemort, six months since Harry had been laid to rest with his parents and friends. Six months since Ron had visited him last. The funeral had been awful for Ron; he'd walked out halfway through.

Dumbledore had been speaking, telling everyone about what a good, kind, strong, brave man Harry had been. But while it was a good thing to say, Ron hadn't wanted to hear it. He'd simply stood up, turned around, and walked away. He'd ignored his mother's gasp of "Oh, Ron darling, No!". He'd shaken off Charlie's hand on his shoulder. He'd turned away from Hermione's tears. And he'd said no goodbyes to Harry. He hadn't even said anything when he'd come back that night, to help Hermione carve their tribute to Harry into the back of the stone. He'd said nothing. No goodbyes at all.

He just couldn't. It was too hard. _Anyone would find it hard…_ Ron thought, as he stopped in front of Harry's grave. "Err… hi… uh, Harry," he muttered, then he scowled again. "this is ridiculous mate, you're not there are you! you can't hear me! You're up there," he tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, "you're up there in heaven, probably having a right laugh at this… at me, talking to the dirt!".

He sighed, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I haven't come before now, I know you've probably been wanting me too, I just… couldn't." he screwed his eyes shut, and his words came out in a rush. "I don't know how to do it, Harry. I don't know how to say goodbye… how do you say goodbye to your best friend! It's impossible! Its too hard, it hurts… and it's too hard!". He knew he was crying, but he didn't care.

"Harry!" he sobbed, "how do I do it Harry! How do I say goodbye to you? how do I let you go! I cant let you go! I can't let you go? I can't do it, Harry! I can't…",

his legs went from under him and he slid to his knees on the bright emerald green grass, with his head in his hands. He was crying uncontrollably now, all those tears he hadn't cried 6 months before, but should have. _Harry must hate me! _He thought. _How could I be so cold as not to cry at his funeral, or when I watched him take his final breath, or when I heard his last words…_

His last words… Harry's last words… what where they? Ron slowly calmed, and raised his head. He sat back on his heels and tried to remember. He strained his memory, and the scene of Harry's death came to him, the scene he'd been blocking out for 6 months…

Harry fell, winded, as Voldemort slowly advanced on him. "It ends now, Harry… goodbye" Voldemort whispered. He raised his wand, but Harry still had some fight left in him. He lifted his own wand and two voices shouted "Avada Kadavra". Voldemort was thrown backwards with the force of the curse. He slammed headfirst into the stone wall on the other side of the draughty stone room, and died instantly. Harry was pressed flat to the ground, but Harry being Harry, the curse could only kill him slowly. Ron crawled little by little to where Harry lay. He'd been on the opposite side of the room, close to passing out, while Harry had been fighting Voldemort. He was still very weak, near death himself. He collapsed next to Harry, his world spinning.

"Harry?" he grunted, "Harry?" through the darkness he could see that Harry's eyes were open. Harry slowly lifted his head "Ron" he choked out, "Ron, mate, it's over, its finally over… he's dead…" he smiled as his head dropped back to the floor. "Yeah, yeah it's over Harry…" Ron shoved himself up onto his knees, clutching his side, where he was bleeding gravely. "Ron, mate, I'm going to die…" Harry's voice was full of wonder. "wow, Ron this is weird… I'm dying Ron…" Ron grabbed Harry's hand, "No, mate, no you're not dying… the others will come, Hermione, Dumbledore… they'll all come, and we'll get you out of here and you'll be o.k.…".

Harry shook his head slightly, "No, man, no, I can feel it… it's over, everything's over… but you're o.k.… you're going to survive… that's all I want now…you live Ron" Harry's voice was growing weak; each breath was causing a pain so intense… "Ron… you're my best mate, I love you!…" his free hand clutched Ron's sleeve, as his other lightly squeezed Ron's. "See you…. later…" Harry whispered. Then his body went limp, he closed his eyes, and his hands slipped from Ron's arm…. Harry James Potter died.

Ron's eyes were wet again, the memory was so painful, it practically burnt his heart. But he understood now. He finally understood. He rose, laid a hand on the gravestone and whispered, "you were right not to say goodbye Harry, I get it now… it's because it wasn't goodbye… you'll never leave me, I'll never leave you… friends don't say goodbye… friends don't say goodbye…".

He turned away, smiling, and he started to run. He had to find Hermione, he had to tell her too… even though she already knew, he had to remind her… friends don't say goodbye…

He let out a whoop as he sprinted through the gates, and he was still laughing like an idiot as he Disapparated. "Friends don't say goodbye!", he screamed after him, and his voice hung, triumphant, in the air. The loose rose petals around Harry's gave were suddenly stirred into flight, almost as if they agreed.

Okie Dokie… so did you like…

This was the second to last chapter… I'm doing a toss up between whether the last one should be Dumbledore, or Ginny. There's only going to be 8 chapters cos it's hard to keep on writing the same circumstances for everyone… you know, they're sad, and they cry for awhile…then they're calm cos they realise Harry will always be with them… its just hard to keep on writing, also it's really quite depressing!

So the next chapter will be the last… and you get to choose who's P.O.V it is! See how nice I am! Anyways, please review, and give your decision!

Adios! Love Starsight52.


	8. His father's son

A/N: This is the final chapter of When Angels Cry… I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! 

Chapter 8: Ginevra Potter – His father's son:

The sun broke lazily through the clouds, and it's rays streamed gently down to touch the earth, where they fell upon a pretty, young, red-haired girl, who was holding a baby boy in her arms.

The lady was crying as she stood looking down at the grave in front of her, which was blanketed in beautiful red roses.

Ginevra, more commonly known as Ginny, stood slowly rocked her sleeping 4-month-old son back and forth, her eyes blurred with tears, her face pale and her heart broken.

Ginny was 16 when she'd married, and barely 17 when she'd given birth.

Her late husband, Harry James Potter had died to save the world, as was his destiny, Ginny _knew_ that. But it hadn't made his passing any easier.

It broke her heart that Harry hadn't even been given the chance to see his son; especially since he'd been so excited when Ginny had told him they were pregnant.

Sirius Harold James Potter had opened his eyes the day after his father had closed his; the shock of her beloved husband's death had sent Ginny into labour a week or so earlier than expected.

As Ginny stood gazing absently at Harry's tombstone, Sirius woke, and his sudden, intense cry shattered her reverie. She wiped uselessly at her own tears as she attempted to console her baby.

"My darling! No, please don't cry… baby, please don't cry… hush now darling don't cry… don't cry Siri, don't cry…."

She looked up wildly from her son to Harry's tombstone, and, as a sudden urge of anger swept over her, she screamed, "Do you here this Harry! Do you hear your son crying! You know why he's crying Harry? It's because he wants his daddy! He wants his daddy to come back…."

She collapsed slowly to her knees and clutched her baby nearer to her.

"Do you hear your son screaming for you?" she whispered, and fresh tears swelled in her eyes, "Do you hear me screaming for you?"

She sobbed weakly for a long time before she managed to look down at her boy.

Sirius was watching her, his green eyes still filled with tears, but with a deadly serious look upon his face.

She calmed down entirely, as she sat and watched her baby. She smiled slowly as he gazed up at her, then he smiled back and suddenly he giggled. She laughed, also, as she watched his brilliant green eyes, inherited from his grandmother and father, crinkle up with laughter.

She reached out one hand and softly ran it over his head. His hair was a curious shade of red-black, as if it couldn't decide which of the two colours it wanted to be.

She picked up one of the red rose petals next to her and handed it to Sirius. He regarded it with interest, before his hand shot out and he tried to put it in his mouth. She laughed softly and took it off him, "No, baby, don't eat it."

She then turned back to her husband's tombstone, "See your son, Harry. Your beautiful baby?" she murmured.

A sudden breeze rushed around her. She closed her eyes and felt it sweep over her skin, and she smiled again, this time a slow sad smile.

After a long time of sitting and staring at Harry's grave, Ginny stood, feeling at peace.

Harry loved her and he loved his son. She knew that. She'd known it all along, but before now she'd been too inconsolable to feel it.

But she still knew what it was to know what angels sounded like when the cried: It was the one single moment when your world falls apart, you lose everything in one second, and your heart breaks, never to heal again.

She would love Harry until the day she died and longer, but she hadn't lost _everything_.

She still had their son.

And she would raise Sirius as best as she possibly could, and she would keep Harry's spirit alive in his son's radiant emerald eyes. She owed him that much, at least.

But, at night, just as she was drifting off to sleep, she would listen to the angels cry, and she would let her tears fall, also. Because her heart was still broken, her world was still in pieces, and she had lost everything, save the tiny scrap of human in the next room, with bright eyes and hair that couldn't decide between flaming red and midnight black.

Sirius Harold James Potter; his father's son.

Rejoice! It's finally completed, after many months of broken computers and writer's block! Yay!

I was going to come up with something to put on Harry's gravestone, like I did with Dumbledore's quote on Cedric Diggory's, but in the end I couldn't create anything that I felt was good enough for the Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Died-Cos-Voldemort's –A-Bastard.

I figured, in the end, that it would be better to leave you all with your own view on what it should have read, and to leave me with mine.

Long lives Harry James Potter!



R&R… Adios, Starsight52.


End file.
